degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-24784529-20150302001830
'SPOILERS and Trigger Warning just to be safe ' I know that I have given Shonda Rhimes a lot of shit because of how she has run her shows and because of how she treats the audience watching her shows. But, I give this woman serious props for the Season 6 finale, Sanctuary and Death and All His Friends. I honestly and truly believe that this is one of the most well-written season finales in the history of television. Not only does it captivate you for the whole time, but it leaves you with an omunous feeling once it's over. This is my favorite episode of the entire series and I can safely say that I have re-watched it about twenty times since it first aired. The episode starts off very light and happy. Meredith discovers that she is pregnant and she's so excited about the moment where she gets to tell Derek, however his duties as chief prevent her from finding the perfect moment to tell him. From the very first episode of the series, you can tell that Meredith is a very strong and brave individual because of her less than ideal upbringing. But, I think this finale in particula displays just how truly incredible she is. Her husband is shot in the chest right in front of her, and I can't imagine how hard it would be for someone to have to experience that. Her best friend has to operate on her husband with a gun to her head, and Meredith somehow manages to find the courage to tell the gunman to kill her instead, so that Derek can live. Not only that, but she suffers from a miscarriage the very same day that she discovers that she's pregnant, and she manages to tend to a co-workers gun shot wound. All of the story lines in this episode are so brilliantly written and each one is tragic and heartbreaking. Bailey has to hold a dying co-worker in her arms as he's dying from his gunshot wounds. Alex was shot in the elevator and Mark and Lexie have to operate on him without an O.R. While they are operating, he starts hallucinating that Lexie is actually Izzie, and she has to pretend to be Izzie for him. And Webber is able to look the shooter straght in the eyes and talk him down from killing anymore people. The aftermath of the events in the finale are what make it an even more phenomenal storyline, because Shonda has the doctors coming to terms with what happened during the shooting for a long time. It doesn't just go away at the beginning of the next season. Meredith is still sturggling to tell Derek that she was pregnant that day, let alone the fact that she miscarried. Cristina and Alex are still stuffering from PTSD and they are afraid to go into the O.R. and elevators. Everyone is still oversoming their demons. I just love this episode so much and I can re-watch it over and over and it still has the same impact on me as it did the very frist time I watched it.